Microfluidic mixers have found use in research labs as a means for mixing small volumes of fluids in order to conserve precious materials and/or prepare small (e.g., single batch) amounts of product. Synthesis of lipid nanoparticles is one of many uses for microfluidic mixers.
As microfluidics finds an expanded role in research, development, and production, users will desire lower costs, easier manufacturing, and simplified operation of microfluidic mixers while maximizing performance.